Collaborative discussion with a variety of researchers in NCI have occurred on a monthly basis with the goal of establishing a coordinated investigative effort into many aspects of BRCA1 testing. A decision to design separate but collaborative investigations was made. A draft of a genetic counseling research protocol to be implemented with participants from NCI's Epidemiology Branch is underway. The working title is "Efficacy of Education and Counseling for BRCA1 Testing." The protocol will be submitted for the September 26th IRB deadline following internal review by the NCHGR Clinical User"s Group and by collaborators in NCI. It is our hope also to be involved in a collaborative consortium of extramural researchers to be funded by NCHGR, NCI, NINR, and NIMH to investigate a variety of questions in cancer genetics testing (See RFA # HG-94-01). A letter of request has been submitted to Elizabeth Thomson. This project will be part of the extramural consortium and will require an additional protocol.